A Different Type of Jedi
by DarthShadow66
Summary: A youngling becomes a Commander and Leads her forces against the Separatists but now must make her own decisions for her men.
1. The Beginning of Change

_A Different War_

Blaster rounds raced through the city streets as both sides threw everything at each other. The Republic forces refused to give up the territory they had gained and were fighting with everything they had just to hold it. And the Separatists were determined to get rid of the Republic so they could claim the world for themselves.

The Separatist commander growled and shoved the tactical droid next to him, "Get the reserves up to the city center, I want those clones eliminated!"

The droid yelled to the groups in front of him, "Second and Third Platoons forward charge!" A chorus of roger, rogers were heard as they ran forward.

A few clones on a ledge just a head of the main group watched as another droid force started charging. One of them touched his hand to his comlink and radioed back, "Commander they are sending another wave of Clankers at us, looks to be at least two platoons."

The line was quiet for a few seconds before a voice responded, "Understood, pull back to the main unit.." the voice was interrupted by the sound of heavy blaster fire, "We need every man down here now!" the commander shouted as she cut the link.

Several explosions from behind caused them to look back towards the main and saw that the Separatists had rolled up another wave from the opposite side, effectively blocking them in.

"Lets go Sap, we need to get in there and help the Commander." His brother shouted as he pulled Sap to his feet and raced down the cliff firing into the droids from behind.

The young Jedi Commander weaved through the fight dodging blaster bolts with her lightsaber and slashing any droid who got in her way. Suddenly she stopped as a low resounding rumble was heard, causing her to look up, "Incoming!" she screamed as she put up a force barrier around a group of medics tending to a few injured nearby.

Everyone dove for cover as dirt, rock and droid shrapnel flew in all directions, impacting buildings or unfortunate troopers who were too close to the impacts. The bombardment wave lasted for several seconds before finally stopping.

"That was right on top of us. Their artillery is nearly spot on." A sergeant hollered to the Commander who began to help the medics. As he rushed to tend to a few of his brother's who were peppered by debris. He leaned down and took out his micro-medkit and did his best to patch them up, but they were loosing blood faster the he could apply the coagulant spray. But to his distress both of his brothers smiled at him one last time before closing their eyes.

Before anything could be done several more shells rained in, hammering their position, "We need to pull back and regroup!" The Commander shouted, looking above as several droid landers were coming down from orbit. Knowing they were filled with several platoons of clankers and heavy armor, her weakened and already outnumbered forces wouldn't stand a chance against them.

The sergeant looked towards the droid lines and at the landers, "Raven we aren't going to make it." He pointed to the approaching tanks and several platoons of droids, "They don't want any of us to get out of here."

Raven looked down at her comlink and activated it, while praying the fleet could hear her, "Captain Azema do you read?"

"I read you Commander what do you need, we are rather busy up here, the Seps aren't backing down and two more frigates just jumped into the system." She grunted as the Star Destroyer took several heavy hits against its shields.  
"We need EVAC now!" Raven shouted as she drew her lightsaber and began deflecting the latest barrage of blaster bolts back at their sources. "We're about to be rolled, we need you."

The link was severed in that instant, causing the captain to shout as she slammed her fists into the Holotank. She turned to the bridge crew, her eyes glaring. "I want gunships down there Yesterday!" She walked towards the front window, "Divert all power to the weapons and shields, take from everything, even lifesupport if you have to. I want them to come home!"

The bridge crew was already in motion from when she slammed her fists down. Everything was diverted, taking from the engines, lights, lifesupport, emergency powers, everything non-essential. The ship began to glow before simultaneously discharging its new found energy towards two of the unsuspecting droid frigates. It stripped them of their shields before they detonated from the impact.

"Captain we've cleared a hole in their formation!" One of the bridge crew shouted as the bridge regained power.

She nodded and tried to contact Raven on the surface.

A faint beeping was heard as the remaining Republic forces were being assaulted from all directions, the young Jedi Commander was deflecting bolt after bolt as her troops pulled back into a large circle in the center of the ruined city.

"Raven your communicator!" The sergeant yelled as he ducked back behind his dwindling cover.

She dropped down and answered it, "Raven here, who's this?"

There was a burst of static before the captain appeared, "Katooni, this is Azema, we've cleared a window and are moving to provide fire support.." the captain's image shook and winked in and out before she continued, "Throw markers and Kiss the dirt!"

The commander unsure of what she meant turned to her forces, "Kiss the Dirt boys!" None of the troopers ignored it, they all slammed into the ground as a barage of Sapphire light crashed down around them, shaking the area.

The shaking stopped after a few seconds as they got to their feet, a few whistles being heard as the troopers patted each other's backs.

Katooni tapped her wrist, "Azema, that was a little close don't you think?" she said calmly.

The captain laughed and looked at her image closely, "You asked for immediate help that was as close to immediate as I could give you."

She didn't respond to the captain, only nodding before closing the link and wiping the grime off of her face with the remains of her cloak.

Shaking off the dirt from his armor the sergeant looked down at Katooni, "At least they took out the Seppie commander as well."

Katooni tilted her head in confusion as he pointed towards a raging ball of flame a half a klick out, she laughed and shook her head, "So much for taking him alive." They both chuckled about as troopers ran up from the gunships.

She looked at them, "Dead and wounded on the gunships first, I want a couple of squads to search for any intel you can find."

Katooni lifted a pair of troopers who had covered eachother to the very end with the Force. They had both been defending a corner when one of them took a round to the shoulder throwing him onto the ground. His brother went to cover him but was taken out as well. With his brother across his chest he fought on until a bolt pierced his helmet.

They returned to the Arc Angel its bays busy with activity from the approaching gunships, troopers running all over the place, setting up triage units and settting up emergency cots. Katooni walked from her gunship towards the turbolifts. A few minutes later she walked onto the bridge, "Sit Rep."

Azema looked up and nodded to the battle weary commander and punched up the fleets position on the tank, "We've encircled the remaining frigates. The strange part is that they had stopped firing shortly after we broke through the blockade."

(Studying the holo Katooni looked at the two frigates wondering what was going on when she motioned for a commlink to the ships. _Battle droids just don't stop fighting, I wonder what their plan is._ She thought.

"I want all guns aimed at those ships, fire at my command." then the familiar sound of a response chimed.

The first B1 appeared looking around somewhat confused, "Um, Helllloooo?"

The second was shouting grabbing its head and apppeared to be visibly shaking, "Don't shoot, don't shoot!"

The first looked at the other and sighed placing its metal hand over its face, "You're embarrasing us."

The second shrugged, "Its in my programming."

Katooni was trying so hard not to laugh at the two droids, but she quickly composed herself and looked at the both of them, "Why have you stopped shooting?"

The calmer B1 looked at her and said, "We are surrendering, choose what you will do with us, for I value my life and wish to keep it."

Silence filled the entire bridge of the Ark Angel as they were all shocked at what the droid had said, Katooni looked again at the droid, but this time much closer trying to see the droid in the force, but it didn't appear only, all that did appear was its outline with a grey smoke like cloud filling its body, "Why are you surrendering so easily Calm, can I call you Calm?"

The droid merely shrugged with its hand and motioned toward itself shoing that it was going to talk, "You have defeated our commander and rather then fight in a suicide attack we are giving our forces to you. Do with us what you will, we will not resist." It/Calm said as he sat down in the command chair.

Katooni looked towards the captain who nodded in agreement. She turned back to Calm and composed herself, "Commence shut down of all droids on your cruisers, excluding the bridge crew." She glanced toward the shaking B1, "That goes for you as well Jitters."

Both droids saluted, "Roger Roger, Orders recieved and will be carried out as instructed."

The transmission was severed allowing Katooni a sigh of relief, _'I am thankful we won't have to engage them, our ships are already heavily damaged. But having them around will provide extra firesupport, and I won't have to send my soldiers to their deaths in the next fight.'_ Her mind raced with several confronting thoughts as she returned to the turbolift, heading down to the main hangar bay, to check on the men and give some support.

She emerged from the lift walking ahead as several troopers started to get to their feet and tried to salute, but she shouted, "As you were." They went back to what they were doing, from bandaging their brothers to doing emergency surgery right there in the bay. She scanned for a specific group of troopers and soon found them. It wasn't difficult, their black and silver armor stood out against the ocean of white and red.

As she walked up to her squad, she shouted to the one who was bandaging a regular trooper's side. "Twitch status report on the wounded!"

"300 dead, most of them from Bravo and Echo battalions and we have 120 wounded here in the bays of the Ark Angel, sorry commander but this is everyone, none of our brothers remain on the surface, I only wish they had all come back alive."

Lowering her head she spoke softly, "So do I, So do I." But she lifted her head and shouted for the entire bay to hear, "But let's make sure they didn't die in vain and win this War!"

All movement in the bay stopped and every trooper placed their right gauntlet over their chest and shouted in return, "For Raven, For our Brothers, For the Republic!" Everyone went back to their duties with renewed strength and energy they didn't know they still had.

She nodded and began to help with the wounded, healing what she could and bandaging what she couldn't, but the Force was on their side this day, for all 120 wounded were soon stabilized and ready to go back into the fight, a fight which she knew they had no choice, but all of them would glad die for the Republic.

The young commander returned to her quarters and drifted into a deep meditative trance. _This war is turning against us, every time the Republic starts to pull ahead, it gets shut down again. We are spread too far and too thin, with the cloning facilities on Kamino struggling to keep up with the demands for fresh troops. We need a new strategy if we are going to defeat the Sep_ _a_ _ratists and I think I know who to call on for help._ After she had gathered her thoughts and changed out of her battle worn cloak and into a fresh one, before collapsing onto her bunk.

Her mind raced in her dreams as she looked for the best outcome for her troops and for the war, but nothing seemed to work. A voice in her mind began to speak, a voice of one of the masters. _Youngling to the Outer Rim medical station you must go._

Her mind drifted from the voice of the master to a battlefield, where both sides were under heavy fire, when all suddenly the Jedi in charge of the attack was gunned down by one of his clone soldiers. "Noooo!" Katooni charged towards the fallen Jedi before being shot herself.

She jumped straight up out of bed, hitting the bulkhead and collapsing back onto her bunk holding her head, as two troopers rushed inside. "Commander, you alright?

She rubbed the side of her head, "Yeah, I'm alright. What is there to report?"

They stood at attention, rifles rested against their chests, ""We've jumped into the system and detected a med station near by. We were on our way to inform you when we heard the comotion."

She nodded and followed them to the bridge; one of the troopers walking towards the door noticed her walking in and went to attention, "Attention on deck!"

"As you were, captain status."

"The Defender and Arc Angel are 75 percent operational but the Striker is only useful as a gunboat, her life support systems are fried and major structural failures all over the hull."

Sighing heavily as she looked over the damage report on the datapad befoore she looked up, "Secure the Striker, I want every useful item off of her."

She nodded and waved her fingers over several keys as the station was brought up on the holotank, "Commander we have an anomalous reading coming from the asteroid field on the other side of the system. Low energy readings of some kind, can't make it out, to much interference from the asteroids."

Raven looked up and smiled, "It's one of our Outer Rim med stations."

The clone who was manning the tracking sensors shook his head, "Sorry ma'am, I have the station on the scope but the unknown readings are about 450'000 kilometers away from it.

Katooni looked back at the datapad and gasped, ' _He was right, this we will have to investigate later, right now my men, my brothers need those tanks.'_ She looked up to the bridge crew, "Get us moved over to the station, we need to get the wounded into their bacta tanks ASAP!"

"Yes ma'am." She turned to the bridge crew, "You heard the lady, let's get moving!" The bridge became busy with movement once more as the three battle scarred ships moved to the other side of the system, closer to the station

She walked over and activated the comm, "Medical Station, this is Commander Katooni Raven of the Grand Army of the Republic requesting permission to dock, please respond."

There was no reply for several minutes when the screen chirped as it came online, "This is Republic Medical Station Sorish, you are clear to dock."

As the fleet moved closer, she commed the droid frigates "Calm, Jitters send over repair teams and bridge crew to the Striker, I want it brought back to combat ready. Once repairs are complete, move over as many Vulture fighters as the main hangar will hold . Also after that I want both of your frigates to go dark and begin long range sensor sweeps of the system, you will be our eyes and ears."

Both droids saluted and spoke in unison, "Orders recieved and will be carried out Commander Raven."

She terminated the link as the Ark Angel moved closer to the station careful to avoid hitting any of the six Pelta-Class frigates that were patrolling it, as they began to offload the wounded, Katooni walked towards the command bridge of the station to give them a situation report and to find out what was going on.

The Kaminoan incharge of the station bowed when Katooni walked in, but when she looked up and didn't see anyone, she glanced down and was a bit surprised that it was but a youngling incharge instead of an older Jedi Knight. "Commander Raven?" she wondered.

Katooni nodded and bowed, "I am Commander Raven, is there something wrong?"

At first the Kaminoan didn't answer, and closed her eyes in thought before looking down at the young commander, "Nothing's wrong, I was just surprised to see a youngling come in. Tell me where is your master?"

"I have no Master ..." she answered looking at the Kaminoan who at that moment became very uncomfortable. Ignoring the situation she looked out the main window seeing all of her wounded soldiers.

 _'Fierfek how am I going to keep them from dying, I lost 300 brothers down there, how many more will I have to lose before this Damn War is Over!'_ She screamed in her head as she slammed her fists against the glass again and again before collapsing to the floor of the CIC and curling into a ball.

One of the CIC troopers rushed to her side, "Commander...Commander are you alright?" He asked shaking her but she only curled up tighter, ignoring anything that was going on as she let the tears flow.

Suddenly a group of four troopers in bulky silver and black armor charged in and took up defensive positions around her crying form, their weapons raised, "No one move, Twitch take a look at her." The squad leader ordered as they moved into a tighter formation around the Commander.

Twitch set down his gear and started to look her over, "It's nothing serious, all of the stress of the last few days of constant combat had taken its toll and she finally got to her breaching point and had to let it out." he said calmly as he picked her up into his arms.

The squad looked ath the CIC crew, "Step aside, she just needs some rest." slowly the bridge crew moved out their way and they raced with Katooni all the back to the Ark Angel. When they got to the main hangar bay, squads of troopers began to form up in what appeared to be waves protecting them as Shadow squad rushed towards the turbolifts. Once inside they waited before arriving at her quarters, they opened the door and laid her down on her bunk before setting their own gear down and taking turns on watching the door.

Twitch looked at his brothers from his post by the door, "Who felt it first?"

At first none of his brothers said or did anything, all of them staring at each other, none of them really sure how to answer the question. Demo looked up from his pack, he was checking his ordance. "I started to get that tingling feeling on the back of my neck, like when there's ordance nearby. I knew something was wrong, but something told me to go check on her." His brothers simply nodded in agreement.

After that was answered there was silence for awhile before all four of their communicators chirped, all four answered, "Shadow squad here."

"Shadow squad, how is she doing?" Captain Azema asked in concern.

Twitch tapped his comlink again, "She is resting ma'am, all of the stress over the last few days overwhelmed her."

"Understood, let her rest, we can handle everything without our fearless young Commander for a little while." She chuckled and closed the link.

"Its intresting how much she worries about Katooni, but then again so do we." Demo chuckled.

Several days later she stirred in her bunk, rubbing her eyes to see Shadow squad camped out in her room, and from the sent in the air, they had been here the entire time she had been unconcious. "Uh guys?" she asked softly.

The four sleeping soldiers stirred and looked at her, "Glad to see you're awake." Venku said as he motioned for them to start packing their gear. They were packed within seconds and standing along the wall waiting for her orders.

She tapped her gauntlet then spun her fingers in a circle, the four nodded and followed her out of her quarters to the bridge.

As they were walking down the corridor a group of troopers walked past, one bumping into Scar. He turned towards the trooper,"Watch it"

The trooper turned back towards them and laughed, "Or what. You're gonna hurt me with your superior training?"

Before any of the squad could react Scar had pushed him against the bulkhead and extended his vibroknife. "Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod? And i'll show you what my superior training can do as I gut you open real slowly?" Scar smirked inching the blade closer to his throat and lightly tracing it.

Katooni turned on her heel and raised her hands pinning the both of them against the wall with the Force. "Knock it off, You're brothers!"

"We are but then again we aren't" Scar answered, trying to turn away from the Commander but she held them both tighter against the wall.

She glared at them, she was gone only a few days and now they were fighting amongst themselves, "How are you not?"

Scar strained through his teeth, "Trained differently, different armor, different tactics."

"So you might not be exactly the same, but you are Vod. Tal, in every sense of the words. Now I dont want to hear anymore fighting between any of you, Is that understood?" She said sternly as she set them down on the floor and straightened her stance out.

They all snapped to attention and in unison shouted as they saluted, "Yes Ma'am!"

Slowly she raiseed her arm and returned the salute before turning on her heel and continuing towards the bridge with Shadow squad behind her.

Demo activated his internal comm system and motioned to his brothers, "Por a al'verde kaysh gutse." The other three nodded in

The bridge doors opened up and everyone froze as the ship was bathed in red light as the klaxons started to go off. Troopers from the radar station were shouting over them, "Captain were detecting a ship exciting hyperpace at Sector two A - Mark four zero !"

She made a slashing motion at her throat as the red lights and klaxons were turned off, the bridge returning to its blue lighting as she activated the Holotank, "Status on the Unknown?" Looking closer at the ship that had dropped out.

"It looks to be a giant dish, there is heavy smoke and flames all over the ship. It appears to be..."

"It's Hondo's command ship, try and contact them, scan for survivors!" Katooni ordered as she rushed onto the bridge with Shadow squad on her heels.

They tried for several minutes trying to establish a connection, within seconds they finally opened a link, but there was only carnage on the other end. Bodies floated all over the bridge, with several fires across the consoles. Katooni looked in horror as she saw this, in an instant she turned on her heel and raced out of the CIC towards the hangar.

On the way down the lift, she tapped her communicator, "Shadow's EVA!"

With that order the commandos began to seal their suits and checked the seals on one another as a group of troopers watched them, with the leader turning to his men, "Boys we just became useful, seal your suits and get your weapons ready." The group of n ine then walked up to Katooni as she stepped out of the lift.

They snapped to attention in front of her, "General, Air Slicers at your service, we've been trained in EVA and would like to assist on the SAR."

She looked up at the group of Galactic Marines, "It's Commander. Let's move out." Without giving the Sergeant much time to reply she ran towards a pair of larties, "Arrow, Skyjumper lets move it out, we're on a rescue mission."

The two transports sped off out of the hangar, within seconds of the troopers climbing abord. After the doors had closed she turned to her men, "Sidearms only, set for stun just in case."

One of the commandos shifted his shoulders and groaned, "Do we have to stun, commander, why not slot 'em and get it over with?"

She walked over to him and kicked his shin with a little help from the Force, "You know why Scar, and we don't have to bring you back with us."

He backed away with his head lowered and spoke softly but loud enough for her to hear him, "Yes Raven."

The rest of the short trip was spent in silence, except for the soft whir of blasters switching modes and the troopers checking each other's gear and Katooni talking to the pilots, letting them know where the access port was. But when they moved closer, they noticed it was blown wide open with two bodies floating around it.

She sighed and gave the order to disembark, "Shadow split into two teams and Air Slicers split into teams of three, search for any and all survivors." They all split up going their separate directions.

Outside the two pilots were on station they were rotating around the ship, watching for any activity when the situation soon changed, Arrow leaned forward, "Oh Fierfek!" He slammed his first down on the comm, "Raven we've got Boarding pods in four seperate locations."

Onboard the ship, everyone switched from stun to kill, Scar prepping his sniper attachment on his DC-17m. "Hehe, It's Play time."


	2. A Different Path

Throughout the ship, emergency bulkheads had failed or had been burst open with breach charges, artificial gravity was offline and what life support was left, was failing rapidly. The young commander moved through the wreckage searching for one specific body, who she knew would still be alive. One of the doors had managed to seal and was blocking her access to the bridge. She activated her lightsaber and its sapphire blade came to life and with a light slash she cut through the lock and slowly used the Force to open the door, but within seconds the air began to rush out of the bridge as the vacuum had been broken.

She quickly rushed inside and slammed the door shut to keep the remaing oxygen inside. The bridge was in ruins, the fires died out the instant the bulkhead opened up, ' _Alright Hondo where are you?_ _'_ She thought as off to her right behind a floating commando droid body, a voice spoke softly, "Ah. Young one you found me." But the voice soon stopped as its owner passed out.

She floated over to him, pushing through debris and bodies of Hondo's men, but stopped as a decapitated droid's head floated past with a sword between its eyes. She eased herself down by a bulkhead and carefuly pickded up Hondo in her arms and jumped back towards the door, "Search teams, SitRep."

Slowly the first reply came in."Shadow one, nothing to report all hands are lost."

"Shadow two, we are under heavy fire in the hangar! We count 15 Commando Droids that are still functioning."

She tapped her comlink quickly as she jumped off the bulkhead again, "Everyone move towards the hangar to assist, I am taking the survivor to the gunship!"

The clones raced over falled cargo, shoved bodies out of the way and jumped over gaps in the hull as they headed for the fight. They stacked up against the bulkhead before setting a breeching charge on the door. A rapid beeping soon followed as the doors blew inward. They rushed inward, into hell. Explosions and fires rippled throughout the hangar, with several smaller saucers lying in shambles.

Demo and Scar were pinned down behind some heavy crates, while the Commando Droids were spread out along a wall of demolished fighters. Demo motioned for half of the men to split behind a fallen railing and the other to go behind some more wreckage. They nodded and split up raining down an impressive barrage of covering fire to keep the Droids pinned.

"Get some grenades lobbed over that wall, thin 'em out with them beauties!" Demo chuckled as he loaded another anti-armor shell into his DeeCee, the spent casing popping out of the rifle.

The Sergeant motioned for them to do as they were ordered, they prepped thermal dets and tossed them over the barriers, simultaneously they went off, incenerating the droids and most of their cover in bright balls of light.

The commandos darted from cover towards the charred ruins of the former droid lines with their rifles raised, but lowed with seconds as their was no remaining threat left in the hangar.

Slowly the scarred commando tapped his helm, "Raven its all clear, the remaining Seps have been vaped."

Her response came in over their helms, "Good job guys, get back here." She looked up at the cockpit, "Alert the repair crew to try and bring the ship over and see what they can do." They nodded and she sighed heavily and sat down next to the wounded weequay. ' _How do you always wind up getting into trouble?'_

Shadow squad reappeared a few minutes later with one of the dead commando droids, "Leave him to me Katooni, I'll do what I can before we get back to the station." Twitch said calmly as he helped her up and out of his way. He dropped his gear and quickly went to work setting up an IV and applying painkillers as they touched down, where a medical team was standing by. They quickly rushed him off to surgery.

Katooni stepped out of the Larty and looked at the troopers in the bay, "I want that ship brought over and repaired, all bodies of the crew are to be taken to the morgue and all droids are to have their memories dumped for analysis. I want to know why they were attacked."

The young commander walked over to some crates and sat down, removing her helmet and laying back in thought. _How did Hondo know of this location? Why was he attacked by the Sep_ _a_ _ratists again? None of this makes any sense._

A familiar voice appeared in her mind as she turned to see the older master, _'Sense? Sense it has to make, it does not. Worry not young one, will soon arrive, I will.'_

She was brought of her thoughts by the sound of crates being thrown to the deck, her lightsaber was in her hands in an instant, but when she looked for battle droids, she saw none only a group of troopers were positioned in a ring around whoever was fighting. She walked over in silence and snuck up on the brawl to find out what was going on.

A commando stood on one side with his helmet and gauntlets missing and on the other side stood two members of the Air Slicers, each side looked like they were gonna kill each other. The first Air Slicer went for a right hook that went wide and the commando jumped up bringing his shin into his face sending him back a meter or so. The second Slicer took this as his chance and delivered a pair of low kicks to the commando. He took them both in his side, but he ignored the pain and brought his unarmored fist into the Slicer's face, knocking him flat to the ground.

The stunned Slicer finally regained his footing and barrelled into the commando. They both collapsed to the deck, with the Slicer holding firm onto his waist, as he recieved several blows to the side of the face. "Let go you filthy Marine!" The commando growled as he pulled his arm back and slammed his face into the marine's forehead. He stood after shaking him from his waist.

He turned to see if any of the others would dare challenge him, but all he saw at that instant was Katooni. "Commander on deck!" Those three words brought everyone to attention and the two Slicer's who had fallen were getting up to attention as well, even though they were slouching slightly due to their injuries.

"Why are you brawling? You are brothers, you shouldn't be fighting amongst yourselves." She shouted, while glaring at all of them. None of them seemed to answer her at all as she looked at the commando "Scar, did you start this?"

He stood at attention like a raw recruit, not moving a muscle or even flinching, "Yes Commander."

"Air Slicers what did you do to provoke a fight from Shadow squad?" She turned her fierce glare on them and she could tell they were afraid through the Force, but none of them showed any signs openly." She was impressed that they were able to keep it hidden.

The whole platoon refused to answer until the Sergeant stepped forward, "My boys were arguing with him about who was better in a fight. Sorry Commander."

Katooni smirked and looked up at the platoon leader, "You guys may be Galactic Marines but you're not as good as Commando's and especially not the Shadows."

No one said a word to her comment, but the smirk on Scar's face said it all. He knew that she had just said without a doubt, that Commandos are the best and nothing will ever change that. Scar looked at the Air Slicers and simply grinned, not one of them dared to say anything now.

She stared at them but was brought out of her rant by the rapid beeping of her comlink, she leaned down and activated it.

"Raven we have detected a fleet coming out of hyperspace."

"I know Sparks, signal the gunships to land in the main hangar." Several minutes later a trio of Larty's touched down as Katooni walked up to them.

"Greetings Master Yoda, I wasn't expecting you so soon.

He didn't answer and simply climbed up onto a crate. "Know you are having doubts I do." He rested his hands on his cane and looked at her before looking at his cane, "A friend you rescued, yes?"

She nodded and explained how Hondo's damaged ship came into the system. How she went over with two squads to search the ship. Going into more detail as she split her forces and even after the battle she had rescued him and brought him back to station.

Master Yoda looked up from his cane and spoke with a clear, strong tone, "Problems beyond your years, faced you have. Command given you were. A Jedi to follow your own path you are."

Katooni looked up at him in shock, "How did you know?" She quickly looked down afraid of what to say next, but she did know as she slowly raised her head, "I don't want to leave the Order Master, but we are losing ground every day, we need to fight with different tactics and I know that I am capable of that."

"Leaving is not your choice, but the will of the Force. We must listen to its teachings even if we do not understand. Hmm?" He chuckled and dropped down off the crate and looked up at her.

"Master, does the council approve of this course of action?" She wondered looking back at him.

He chuckled but was silent for a moment, "Hmm. Indeed the council does, but do what will you?"

For several seconds Katooni remained silent, unsure of what to say or how to say it. But already knowing that he understands her intentions, she knows the words. "Master, we will stay here, beyond the Republic. To fight harder in order to save the Republic."

Master Yoda chuckled again, "Grown much in such a short time, you have. Ask of you, one last thing." She shook her head in confusion. "Give me your lightsaber you must."

"My lightsaber?" She looked at it, in her hands, "Why master, why do you have to take it from me?"

Once again he didn't answer but simply held out his three-fingered hand. She handed her lightsaber over and he quickly disassembled it, removed the crystal and reassembled it before slicing it in half with his own blade. Katooni stood there perplexed with her mouth open in shock. Before she could speak, he walked back towards the transports and motioned for her to come over. Slowly she walked up and held out her hands as he handed her a small box.

"Open it, you must." He said slowly.

Katooni opened the box and looked at it. Inside was a silver white crystal and a data chip. "Master what are these for?" she wondered.

He smiled, "Long ago, During the Old Republic, the Jedi were warriors and peacekeepers. Now you must learn to be both." The older master climbed back onto the larty and looked at her, "May the Force be with you, Katooni Raven."

He bowed his head and closed his eyes as the blast doors closed and the three Larties returned to his Star Destroyer.


	3. A Warrior out of Time

She walked back over to the crates and projected the data, it showed the schematic of a double-bladed saber or saberstaff. She lost herself in her thoughts. _Hmm, Master Yoda was right. I can use this schematic and the crystals to make a new lightsaber, but what material could I use? Maybe the Kaminoan on the station would know of any lightsabers being left behind._ She turned her comlink on and spoke into it, "Lucky, where are you at the moment?"

"I am sparring with Shadow squad in hangar fourteen, next bay over. Why, do you need something ma'am?"

A light growl came over Katooni before she replied, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Before this, a total of 357 times, mistress." Lucky replied as Katooni growled again. "Did you need something?"

Katooni sighed, "I need you to be discreet on looking for certain….."

Before she could finish her sentence, Shadow squad and Lucky were around her huddled close. "How discreet do you want us to be Katooni?"

While they're huddled, Twitch is standing there smirking, "Is there something for me to hack, Come on. Do I get to hack something?"

"Twitch calm down, I need you and Lucky to hack the station and find out if there are any Jedi belongings left on it. Be warned the files may be encrypted." Twitch smiled and Lucky nodded as they disappeared from the group.

While they were gone, Katooni headed to the infirmary to check on Hondo. He was just being brought in on a gurney when she walked into the room and sat by his bed, as two medical troopers lifted him over 0before leaving. She looked up at the IM-2 medical droid that was standing over him and watched.

"This is the first Weequay brought onto this station. His anatomy is similar to humans but different at the same time." He looked over to the young Jedi commander, "He will be awake momentarily." He checked Hondo's status again and left the room to go check on the other troopers who weren't floating in bacta.

She sat there waiting for him to wake up, as she reached out through the Force and began probing at his body, checking to make sure the wounds had healed. A light gasp brought her out of the trance as she looked up and noticed, he had managed to sit up right.

"Ah young one, you managed to save Hondo yet again. What about my ship, is it intact?"

Katooni nodded, "We have managed to repair it, but none of your men survived." She went quiet at that, realizing even though they were pirates, it was still a tragic loss of life. "Hondo why were the Seperatists attacking you again?"

He chuckled, "Why indeed. Because Count Dooku wants me dead and all of his droid commanders have standing orders to kill me." Hondo smiled, "Even with his commandos he still couldn't kill me, Hondo Onaka." He stopped in mid-sentence and looked down at her, "But for that, I have you to thank young one."

She smiled at the compliment and quickly explained her current situation and how she had to leave the Order. Hondo laughed, "Ah you have left your precious Order to become a Pirate, to fight Grievous and his droid army?"

"No not a pirate, I am merely a Jedi fighting on a different side. My forces will commence guerilla warfare against the Seperatists from here in the far reaches of the Outer Rim." She said it with pride, even though inside it also hurt her, the Order was all she had ever known. But she looked up and kept the smile. "Will you help me, if I can help you?"

Like if on cue, the medical droid walked in just as Hondo opened his mouth. "You shouldn't be moving. Now lie down and rest." The droid turned to Katooni, "Ma'am you need to leave for now."

She nodded to Hondo and walked out of the room. She headed for her own quarters as she began to think. _We are going to need new ships, a base of operations, and a means to fund our forces. Hondo can help us. But how will my remaining soldiers. My brothers. How will they be able to fight with such depleted strength and numbers?_

"Oof."

Brought out of her thoughts by the collision, she opened her eyes, seeing that she was looking at a WAC droid, "Lucky what are you doing up here?" Eying the small droid as Lucky helped her to her feet. They stared at eachother for a few seconds as the WAC adjusted its head.

"Was snooping through the station's logs, found some interesting information, so first priority was to bring it to you. But I didn't mean to bump into you ma'am." She said as the WAC lead Raven to her assigned quarters on the station.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Katooni growled at the droid.

But instead of showing any fear the WAC just chuckled, " Counting that one, it will be 357 times Raven." She starred at Lucky but said nothing.

Lucky loaded up the terminal and expanded on some hidden files that she had found, "Apparently they had another Jedi here awhile ago, maybe six months. Then suddenly they stopped getting transports out here, the Jedi left with his fleet and they haven't seen any action or injured until we showed up today."

She jumped up from her chair to look closer at the data, "No action for six months, thats unsual even for a station way out on the Rim." Slowly looking over the files again to make sure Lucky was right, and she was. They had stopped receiving any troopers, its like they had dropped off the map. She sat back down into her chair, her face in her hands. ' _This doesn't make any sense, why did they drop?'_

"Lucky did you find out anything else?"

"Some random scans done of the Asteroid field but I didn't think they would be that important."

She looked at Lucky, "What kind of scans?"

The WAC pulled up the files on the screen and expanded them, she pointed at the screen, expanding on several larger clusters. "At first they looked like standard asteroids from a planet bust, but as I enhanced the scans and ran through them a few more times." The asteroid's image enhanced and changed, "Again everything seemed normal until I looked closer and noticed that all of the asteroids in this scan are all hollow."

Raven's eyes shot from the screen to the droid, "Did you say hollow as in empty?"

Lucky nodded and expanded on the largest asteroid, roughly four kilometers in size. "Yes they are hollow and according to the scans, there are large metallic readings on the inside, along with several life signs."

She got to her feet and motioned for Lucky to follow as they left her quarters heading for the CIC. The turbolift was there within seconds as she walked in. The Kaminoan scientist incharge noticed her and bowed, "What can we do for you Commander?"

"Do you know anything about the asteroid field near the station Sun We?"

For the first time in her time with any Kaminoan, she had never seen this before. Her pale whitish grey skin started to grow darker as her eyes' narrowed as she spoke, "Why do you ask?"

The young Commander stood their staring into the Sun We's eyes, "Because I want to know why this station has been alone for six months and why its fleet protection suddenly left around the same time these scans were taken."

Slowly Sun We turned towards one of the monitors, completely ignoring the Commander for a few minutes, as a recorded video appeared on the central holotank. An image of a Jedi Knight standing on the bridge of a Star Destroyer turns to her captain, "Jump to lightspeed, we have to report in, to reinforce Coruscant," The captain nods and the fleet jumps away, just before the image cuts to static.

"The fleet that was protecting us left, because their had been warnings about Coruscant as the next planet to be assaulted by the Seperatists. So all available units were called back ." Sun We explained as she turned off the recording and turned back to the frustrated commander. _'I've never seen a Jedi get angry or even show anger before, she really is an unorthodox Jedi.'_

Katooni nodded slowly as she looked up at Sun We, "That explains a few things, thank you. I will be leading a party to go examine the asteroids with the largest life signs." With that she turned on her heel and left CIC.

She turned her comlink on as she entered the turbolift, "Prepare the gunships, I want Shadow squad and the Air Slicers ready to go in five!" She closed the link seconds later as she tried to get her thoughts around the situation, ' _I wonder what we have found inside the asteroid?_ _'_ The sounds of the door opening broke her out of them as she began to walk towards the waiting gunships.

Their blast doors sealed, pressurizing the cabin as soon as she stepped on board. Her soldiers looked at her and nodded as the lights were cut bathing them in a red glow as the emergency lights came on. They took off seconds later.

"What's the mission Raven?" Twitch asked as he adjusted the scanners on his gauntlet and made sure all four of their readings were working on his..

"They had scanned one of the larger asteroids, roughly four kilometers in size a few months ago, but had made little progress in trying to figure out what they are. It also has strange metallic readings inside and so were going to investigate." She smiled and looked at the squad and opened her comm for everyone to hear, "Any other questions?"

"None here Commander, we are good to go and awaiting orders." The Air Slicer's sergeant replied as his boys checked their rifles a final time before flipping the safeties off and preparing for immediate drop.

The last few minutes of the ride were made in silence as they searched the asteroid for an opening, but to the naked eye it appeared to be nothing more than a giant rock. But the scanners detected a small metallic opening on the southern side of the asteroid. Slowly the two gunships moved towards it before noticing several bulges around the opening. "Break.…Break... Skyjumper back off their's gun turrets around the lock!"

Both gunships quickly backed off before stopping a hundred meters from the lock. "Wait hold on." Skyjumper said as he looked at the guns, "They're tracking us but aren't armed. Its as if they know we're friendlies."

Arrow looked at the guns again and noticed that they were spaced around a large opening on the Asteroid. As the four of the guns tracked the gunships, suddenly they stopped tracking before moving to standby positions as a hidden hangar door opened slowly. "Raven we have a door opening in front of us, moving in."

The whole hangar was dark and foreboding as they touched down, the blast doors sealing behind them, "Air seal is green. Raven you are clear to exit the gunships."

As they touched down in the hangar and the doors opened, everyone noticed how barren everything looked. Katooni motioned for lights, allowing them to make out the shapes of small craft throughout the hangar.

"What are these Raven?" Demo wondered as he looked over one of them.

"They look like Aurek Starfighters from the Old Republic, but how is that possible? That would make them almost 4,000 years old." She walked around and opened the cockpit and sat down inside, as she looked over the controls noticing they were prepped and ready. The fighter had been waiting for nearly four millenia to take off. As she grabbed the throttle, the area changed.

She was still sitting in the fighter but when she looked around the hangar was lit up and troopers were walking back and forth, prepping fighters and getting ready.

"Hey Jax!" As the pilot of the fighter she was sitting in turned from the fighter to another who was walking toward him.

Jax wiped the grease off of his hands and looked at his friend,"What do you need?"

"The General wants all of us to form up in the main hangar, he wants to address everyone about something.… Wait who are you?" He said as he turned to the young Jedi in the pilot's seat.

At first Katooni didn't think he was talking to her but when they moved towards her, she noticed they were indeed talking to her, but just as they went to try and touch her, the young one disappeared from the cockpit.

Katooni could faintly hear someone telling her to wake up, but she only looked farther into her own thoughts, trying to piece together the situation as a familiar aura entered her mind

"Found what you were looking for hmm?"

"Master Yoda, what are you doing here, did you know what I would find?"

The Grand Master sighed, "Know what you would find, I did not. Only that it was the will of the Force.

"Why, would the Force lead me to some fighters from a time forgotten? What significance do they have?"

He responds, "Know the answers I do not, but trust in the Force you must."

Katooni shook her head, "I don't understand what you mean Master, but I will trust in your guidance."

Yoda smiled, "May the Force be with you Katooni Raven." His aura faded from her mind as the grey clouds slowly vanished as she opened her eyes and looked around to see Shadow Squad staring at her.

Twitch leaned in waving his gauntlet in front of her, checking her vitals and doing a quick scan, "Katooni you choose the most random places to go into meditation, we thought something happened."

She looked at all of them and lowered her head and sighed, "How long this time?"

He tapped his gauntlet again, "30 minutes and your vitals show everything is normal."

They helped her out of the fighter and brought her a datapad of everything they collected while she was in in meditation. They had spread out looking over the whole hangar, dispersed throughout were 24 fighters, crates for fuel storage and other supplies. In addition there were also a pair of gunships that sat by the farthest wall, both had their bording ramps down and were loaded with supplies.

Twitch held up the scanner in his gauntlet once again, "I am getting large metallic readings on the other side of this blast shield."

Katooni nodded and motioned for everyone to get behind cover, "Alright Demo, blow the door open."

Demo walked up to the door put down his pack and started to look through it before turning towards everyone else, "Would that be a small or large explosion?"

She shook her head and sighed, "Just open the door without killing all of us, can you do that Demo?"

The demolitions expert chuckled to himself and placed the charge on the lock and jumped behind one of the barriers and hit the detonator as the bulkhead blew inward. Both squads moved towards the exposed hatchway with rifles raised.

Katooni drew her dual pistols and stepped in front of them as the smoke cleared. She lowered them as she let out a long whistle, "I knew we were detecting metal signatures but I wasn't expecting this."

They were staring at a pair of capital ships that were sitting in what looked like giant berths.

Lucky walked up to the guardrail and looked over the ships and turned to the commander, "Raven these appear to be Sith Harrower-Class Battle Cruisers from the Great Galactic War."

Vo walked up to the guardrail, "That was almost four thousand years ago." he looked at his surroundings, they were inside the asteroid, it had been hollowed out to serve as a base of some kind. He looked back at Katooni, "How have they been here this long, how have they not been found already?"

She shook her head, she didn't know to answer either of those questions. _Four thousand years they have been sitting here, but why? Why were two Sith battle cruisers left behind, left to sit and wait?_ Turning away from the railing the young commander tried to figure out their situation when the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand on end as a shiver shot down her spine.

Katooni walked off from the group, her eyes closed as she tried to find the Aura. But each time she stretched out her mind to try and find it another wave of cold hit her until she dropped to her knees holding her arms to her body as Shadow squad rushed over taking defensive positions around her. "I'm alright, I just feel something very powerful, I don't know what or who it's coming from but we have to find out what it is."

Demo helped her to her feet and she motioned for everyone to follow her as she started running down her hall towards the Aura. They ran down several hallways before stopping in front of a massive blast door. She pointed at the terminal as Twitch held his gauntlet up against it to try and hack the terminal.

"This isn't going to be easy, even though its using archaic securuity codes, the system is still funcioning." He tapped his guantlet a few more times before he pulled a wire from it and stuck it into the port on the terminal, The terminal booted up and displayed several lines of code before flashing 'OVERRIDDEN' on its screen as the doors slowy hissed open.

As the doors parted, the overhead lights came on revealing rows upon rows of soldiers frozen in carbonite. They all wore the same style of armor and were covered in a heavy layer of dust.

She looked up at one of the frozen soldiers, "They are wearing Republic trooper armor, but that armor type hasn't been used since the Great Galactic War, this still doesn't seem possible." Katooni turned to Twitch and pointed at the same trooper, "Find out if they are still alive."

He walked over and checked the life support systems and turned back to her and nodded, he opened up the comlink for the four of them, "There armor looks pretty cool guys."

"Thaw him out."

He nodded again and tapped the sequence for the thawing process as the carbonite began to glow red and pink before disappearing as they caught the trooper before he could fall onto the deck.

The trooper groaned and reached for his helmet and pulled it off, showing everyone a young man with short black hair and several gashes on the side of his face. He looked up at everyone, but still couldn't see anything yet as the hibernation sickness was only just starting to wear off.

"Who….who are you?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes, trying to restore his vision.

Katooni spoke first, "I'm Commander Katooni Raven, I am…was a Jedi Knight of Republic."

He continued to rub his eyes, "Commander? We need to wake up Lord Shadow, he will want to be briefed on the situation."

Katooni froze in place as every hair on her body stood on end as he mentioned that name, "Did you say Lord Shadow, the Dark Lord of the Sith?"

The trooper pointed behind him towards a darkened carbonite slab as Raven took off towards it, activating her lightsaber in midstep as she jumped towards the slumbering Dark Lord.

She landed a few feet away from him, gripping her lightsaber as she raised it towards him and swung but stopped inches from cutting him in half, the blade shaking as she struggled with her emotions. Looking at him, she closed her eyes and opened herself to the Force as she reached out. But when she felt his Aura, it wasn't hatred and aggression, she found a deep resonating conflict within him, as if both sides were fighting over the right to control his mind. This brought her back as she stopped herself and deactivated her lightsaber. Clipping it to her belt as walked to the side of his slab and pressed the controls to begin the thawing process.

His body glowed as the carbonite dissolved away, revealing that he was still wearing his armor and robes. Katooni went to catch him but as he fell, he landed in a crouch with his arm hitting the deck as he sat down. Though his eyes couldn't yet see, he reached out with the Force to see the Galaxy and after a few moments returned to himself as he lifted his head to look at the young Commander and through the Force he spoke, "I sense a great disturbance in the Force, is the War still going on young Jedi?"

At first she recoiled at the intrusion, but she turned to him and replied, "Yes the War is still going on."

He sighed, "Nothing's changed then."

Katooni spoke openly towards him, "Only Time has changed my Lord, only Time."

Shadow tried to openly talk but all the came out was a light gasp as he went into a coughing fit and started to shake.

"Twitch get over here!" Katooni shouted as she dropped to the deck to try and calm him down.

Everyone rushed over and Twitch set his pack down and pulled out a vial from it and turned to the coughing Lord, "Lord Shadow try not to talk very much, you're suffering from hibernation sickness and due to the time that you were under, more then just your vision has been affected. We need to get you back to the medical station as soon as possible." He turned towards Katooni who nodded and they picked him up and carried him back to the Gunships.

They rushed back to the station and quickly got him into one of the Bacta Tanks.

Once that situation had calmed down she turned back toward the medical staff. "I want those frigates over to that asteroid now. Get all of those troopers over here and thaw them out." The troopers nodded and spend the next few hours going over and retrieving as much as the frigates could hold before returning dropping them off and repeating the process.

 **\- Beginning of the Dark Times -**

A day passed before Katooni walked back into the infirmary to see Shadow sitting upright in one of the beds, he was reading a datapad on the Galaxy''s recent history, but looked up when he felt her presence draw near. "Young Raven, tell me exactly how long its been."

A day passed before Katooni walked back into the infirmary to see Shadow sitting upright in one of the beds, he was reading a datapad on the Galaxy''s recent history, but looked up when he felt her presence draw near. "Young Raven, tell me exactly how long its been."

"4,000 years Master Hunter, a lot has happend in that time." She replied as she walked into his room, holding a datapad in front of her robes.

He was taken aback by the use of that name, his former name hadn't been spoken since he became a Sith. "Where did you learn that? I know the council erased my very existence from the Temple Archives."

She tilted her head in confusion, "Erased? Why was your existence removed from the libraries?"

Sighing sofltly he nodded,"During the War there were thousands of Jedi leading Republic forces against the Empire, many fell in battle and some even changing sides" He stroked his hair out of his face and sighed,"My fall was heavily felt by the Council, at that point I had willingly given into my own anger and in turn to the Dark Side itself."

She nodded a little shocked as she moved closer, "But what interests me right now, is why you decided to freeze all of your forces." Her eyes watched him with an intense curiosity but a small twinge of fear was behind them.

Shadow sighed and adjusted himself as he pushed his long silver-white hair back from his face and crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath before beginning. "Your true question Katooni Raven, is Why did I betray the Sith Empire and also why I put my forces and myself into hibernation?"

Her lips began to part but quickly shut them as she motioned for him to continue.

"You must understand that I am Mandalorian by birth and due to this I've always had an aggressive side to me, which most of the Council and other Masters didn't like and therefore always kept me at a distance. After I had taken on my padawan, they were even more weary. They were afraid that we would both fall to the Dark Side during the War."

Katooni shifted a little closer growing insanely curious, "What caused your fall?"

He sighed, "It'll be easier to just show you." He held out his hand to her and she slowly took it as they were rushed into his a dense fog.

She looked around trying to see through the fog, but it blocked her vision in all directions"Where are we?"

"In my memories, I'm going to show you how I fell, so you will truly understand ."

She nodded and watched as the fog started to expand, showing the memory. _Several of the Sith looked at the two Jedi and shouted, "_ _They hav_ _e breached the temple, Attack!"_

 _Hunter and Arya stood there and raised their hands as many of the Sith rose off the ground and were swept into the walls and ceilings, as if they were bags of rice. Cracks were heard echoing the room as several of them didn't get up._

 _Three rushed with their lightsabers overhead, four crimson blades crashed against the Jedi's. Sparks flew off and you could hear their humming. Hunter stood their pushing two of the three back and with one swift motion brought them both down. Arya on the other hand was in serious trouble, the Sith she was fighting was not only stronger but taller, giving him an advantage over her._

 _"You are no match for me, you foolish Jedi." He roared. "I AM A SITH LORD!" he threw a burst of Force Lighting at her and surged forward with the Force increasing his physical strength._

 _She caught the lighting against her saber but wasn't fast enough as his charge threw her against the wall. Arya slowly regained her balance, ready for another attack. She used the Force to accelerate her speed as she charged at him with several strikes to his neck and chest. They were good tries but his height and longer reach blocked every attack as he brought his lightsaber down hard._

 _Within an instant her lightsaber went over her head to block his blade, but the sheer force of the attack pushed her into the ground several inches cracking the stone around her. He clipped her arm with his saber and threw her to the floor. He lifted his blood red blades up and brought them straight down into her chest. She gasped one last time, looking at her Master, as her lightsaber rolled out of her hand and her eyes shut for the last time._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hunter screamed and he increased the ferocity of his attacks, cutting down every Sith in his path, leaving the Sith Lord for last. "You will pay!" He growled, his anger and fury fueling him now as he charged. The Dark Lord could barely keep his defenses up against the series of savage strikes. Hunter picked him up with the Force and threw him straight through the temple walls outside._

 _The Dark Lord could feel the anger, the hatred, and the fury coming from this one Jedi. Soon he regained his footing and reignited his lightsabers, waiting for Hunter to make the next move. "For a Jedi, your well trained in combat, but that didn't save that pathetic excuse of a padawan did it!?" He ranted, trying to get more hatred from Hunter, to pull him closer to the Dark Side._

 _Hunter exited the temple but didn't answer; he merely jumped straight into the air and brought the staff down in a quick motion that forced the Sith deeper into the ground. The Dark Lord grunted as he was picked up by the scruff of his collar and Hunter jumped into the air. Holding onto his collar as tight as he could, he spun around and threw him back into the temple, through another wall, right into a heavy stone pillar._

 _He managed to stand up, his body aching in pain, yet his own anger and hatred fueling him with the Dark Side. "Come on, let your anger drive you, let it fuel you and provide you with more power than ever before!" He snarled and charged at Hunter his lightsabers behind him_

 _Their blades clashed like thunder as one attack was blocked or another sweep was dodged. The Sith Lord swiped his blade in a heavy right arc before turning to go for a left slash. It was blocked just in time as the impact sliced several strand of his hair off, pushing Hunter into the wall. The Lord then continued to press his advances swinging against Hunter's defenses, hoping they would fail, but they held true before Hunter returned the assault with a violent Force Push from point blank, throwing the Sith back against the other wall, his lightsaber rolling away from him._

 _Hunter walked over him, saber in hand and a growl on his face as he pointed the violet blade at the Sith's throat, "You killed her and now you pay for what you have done."_

 _A soft cackle was heard and it grew louder and louder as Hunter looked at the Sith Lord who was slowly standing up against the wall, his armor and cloak ripped and damaged, cuts and abrasions across his face. "For what I have done? You're the reason she is dead, you and the entire Jedi Order caused her death. You taught her to be weak, to hide her emotions, to not form any attachments. She is dead because of you!"_

 _That last sentence pushed Hunter over the edge as he pulled out his combat knife and stabbed the Sith in the side, watching him gasp for air and howl in pain at the same time. "That isn't going to kill me, you don't have the guts to kill me, do you…huh… do you, you pathetic piece of Jedi filth!" He shouted, pulling Hunter into his trap._

 _"Silence, I am a Mandalorian and a Jedi. Fighting is in my blood." Hunter replied proudly as he glared at the Sith Lord._

 _"Ha…So then you'll let me live, I'll take her body and present it to the Council for their experiments." The Sith smirked as he slowly pulled a knife from his gauntlet and went to stab the femoral artery in Hunter's thigh. Due to the Force, Hunter jumped out of the way and with the Force picked up the Sith Lord and slammed him into the floor._

 _Igniting the violet blade, which to Hunter seemed to have turned Blood red as he cut down the Sith Lord. For one Lord had fallen this day, but in his place a new more powerful Lord has arisen._

Slowly the fog closed around them and brought them back to the room. Shadow coughed as he wiped his eyes before looking down at Raven. She was shaking and gasping lightly, "Hey are you alright?"

She turned her head towards him and smiled, "Yeah….yeah….I'm alright." she said as she wiped away the tears, "That was a lot to take in at one time." She walked over and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

For the first time in millenia he actually smiled and returned the hug. _''She is very powerful and cares for her men. She's even taking care of me, a battle hardened warrior who isn't worth saving anymore."_

Raven broke the embrace and backed up blushing as she adjusted her armor and robes, before spinning around at the sound of the door opening.


	4. The three words that changed the Galaxy

Shadow squad walks in slowly, talking amongst themselves as Venku turns towards her, "Hey Raven we need to…" stopping in mid thought as all of their communicators went off at once. Venku lifted his wrist and activated his comlink's audio.

 **"Execute Order 66."**

As those words were said, Katooni backed up instinctively, her hand reaching towards her lightsaber and drawing it defensively in front of her, "Well boys what are you and the others going to do?"

Venku noticed her hand moving slowly as he turned on his internal comlink, "Lower your weapons, she thinks we're a threat." He took off his helmet setting it on the bed and set his Deecee on the floor as Shadow squad followed suit. "Raven we aren't going to hurt you, we are family. None of the Night Corps are going to hurt you."

Still unsure she activated her comlink, "Azema do you read?"

The Captain cleared her throat and activated the link as she stood over the holocom, "Loud and clear Raven, did you need something?"

Katooni sighed heavily, rubbing the back of her head nervously as she looked at the Captain, "Did you recieve the Order that just came through?"

"Yes we did, no one in the fleet is going to obey it. We follow your orders first and foremost. Don't worry, we all will lay our lives down to protect you. If any other unit comes looking, we will due our best to keep you hidden." The Captain smiled and wiped her eyes as she severed the link.


End file.
